The Incredible Hulk: Endgame
by Charlie Edwards
Summary: after years of being stalked by Jack McGee, David Banner comes back to the grave site where he was believed to be buried and discovers the pursuit is gone, as Jack had died. Jack's daughter Jill joins Dr. Banner after both discover the charges against the creature are dropped


The Incredible Hulk: Endgame

(This story is rated M for mature. The Incredible Hulk is 1977-1982 CBS The Marvel Comics Group, and was developed for TV by Kenneth Johnson. All other characters are mine. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are 2001-2011 DC Entertainment The CW Network.)

Chapter 1: discovery

Dr. Banner stared at his grave. It had been years and the 59-year-old scientist physician had finally come home. It had been 30 years since his first gamma injection, and the death of his research assistant Elaina Marks by sleazy news reporter Jack McGee. It also led people to believe David was dead. David had been searching the United States for a cure for his medical condition, which caused him to change into a green colored 6-foot behemoth capable of incredible strength derived from his anger. He sighed as he stared at his friend Elaina's grave. He stared at her grave with a sense of loss and anger, at the fire that Jack had started and had blamed his alter-ego. He then looked up as he heard someone speak behind him.

"He's dead you know," The woman's voice said. He turned to see a young woman standing behind him. He didn't immediately recognize her.

"Hi, my name is Jill McGee. My father was Jack McGee," the woman said. She shook his hand.

"David Baxter," he said using the last name he had created for himself that he had been using for the last 10 years. It had been that long since his last transformation into the Hulk.

"You knew Dr. Banner?" Jill asked. She had read Up on Dr. Banner's thesis on healing through strength and then the death of David Banner's wife, Laura Parker Banner, caused his research to change from healing to varying cases of ordinary people under times of stress gaining superhuman strength. She was surprised at this man.

"Yes, in another lifetime. Tell me more about your father. When did Jack die?" Banner asked her.

"Last year in an apartment fire. He had been trying to find the Hulk, but the creature hadn't been seen in years. The last time was in Roswell, New Mexico," Jill said.

"I'm free," he finally said after a minute.

"Excuse me?" She asked, confused.

"My real name is Banner, David Bruce Banner," David finally said. She stared at him in shock.

"But your dead! You and Elaina were killed at the Culver Institute at the hands of the creature," she protested. He shook his head no. "I injected myself with a very high dosage of gamma ray which Dr. Marks and I had been studying for years. We were in a lab at The Culver Institute and discovered your father. A couple of minutes later a fire broke out in the lab, nearly killing Elaina. I got so angry at not being able to rescue her, I blacked out. Next moment Elaina was in my arms dead. I nor the creature started the fire, but I suspect your father may have accidentally started that fire while he was in the closet. He paid and bribed the local Fire Marshal to keep his mouth shut and he blamed the creature for my death as well as Elaina's. I knew then as I knew now, the creature is an extension of me. I couldn't kill, and neither could the creature," David said.

"dad never told me that. He always blamed the creature for what happened. So now what?" Jill asked.

"We live our lives. I have to deal with the creature, but you have to deal with the consequences that your father was the reason why I was branded dead," David said.

"Will I go to jail for what my father did?" Jill asked. They then heard a voice behind them. They turned to see a young womanstanding there. She flashed an FBI badge.

"No, Miss McGee, you won't go to jail. Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Trinity Knight. I work for the FBI. We've known about Dr. Banner from his various excursions as the creature. Before the fire that took your father, he left a confession tape on CD. He recounted what happened that night at the Culver Institute. Years ago, when Dr. Banner ran into Dr. Don Blake, McGee was fired from The National Register. He then went to work for the Los Angeles Times but was not allowed to report on the Hulk. When his apartment caught fire, Fire Marshals found the CD and turned it over to the FBI and we hired a Cybernetic Technician who recovered the information on the CD. I presented the CD as evidence and a Federal Judge declared the creature innocent in the deaths of David Banner and Elaina Marks. We're not allowed to press charges against any of Mr. McGee's offspring. We also recently uncovered video security coverage from The Culver Institute that for years had been unrecoverable. We recently used digital technology and recovered the video footage. The fire was ruled an accident at the same time the Federal Judge cleared the creature of murder. Your free, Dr. Banner. Where will you go?" Trinity asked.

"Where will I go, Miss Knight. Where I have gone since I first gave myself the gamma injection. Continue to look for a cure to either rid me of the creature, or help me control it," David said. Jill smiled at him and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Dr. Banner, May I help you discover your cure, or at least help you live at peace with the creature?" Jill asked. He then nodded. Both of them began to walk back to the road, on the road to a cure…

The End?


End file.
